Deixa o tempo passar
by naru misato-san
Summary: Por anos, Mu escondeu uma paixão pela a amazona de Cobra, mas nunca foi correspondido. Mas será que depois de algum tempo o coração do ariano poderá ter alguma esperança? Capitulo 4 on: o reencontro
1. Primeiros Contatos

Deixa o Tempo Passar...

Capitulo Um – Primeiros Contatos

Santuário...

Aquela noite parecia tranqüila. O céu estava limpo e as estrelas brilhavam, mostrando suas misteriosas constelações. Subindo por uma colina, via–se as doze casas zodiacais e o templo de Athena que aparentavam estar na mais plena paz. Pelo menos naquela noite.

Um homem alto de cabelos lilases aparecera repentinamente em frente a uma das casas. Como já tinha bastante intimidade com o ocupante, foi logo entrando.

– Mu, é você? – perguntou um homem grande e moreno

– Como vai, amigo? – disse o ariano serenamente – Há quanto tempo, hein?

– Sim, muito tempo! – deu um abraço fraternal em seu amigo

– Aldebaran, como andam as coisas por aqui? – perguntou o cavaleiro de Áries

– Nada boas... – respondeu Aldebaran adentrando em sua casa – O mestre Ares está cada vez pior. Eu o acho um psicótico... Até que hoje está tranqüilo.

– E pensar que meu mestre confiava tanto nele... – Mu suspirou

– Tivemos a entrega da armadura de Pégaso hoje! – lembrou Aldebaran

– Mesmo? – Mu perguntou com um certo interesse, afinal diziam que o último guerreiro a usar a armadura de Pégaso foi um cavaleiro incrível que fez coisas impossíveis para proteger a deusa Athena. Shion sempre falara muito bem desse homem, não eram muito próximos mas sentia uma admiração por ele. – E quem a recebeu?

– Seiya. O pupilo da Marin de Águia. Lembra dele? – perguntou o taurino oferecendo um copo com alguma bebida dentro. – É suco, seu "naturalista". – comentou ouvindo uma risada do seu amigo logo após.

– Claro que eu lembro desse pirralho, minha cabeça ainda dói por conta daquela pedrada.

De repente eles sentem uma poderosa explosão de cosmos vinda do oeste. Depois perceberam que as estrelas da constelação de Pégaso estavam com um brilho intenso, jamais visto. Logo esse poder dissipou–se e voltou ainda mais forte. Seria uma luta?

– É o cosmo de Pégaso! – comentou Aldebaran

– Sim... mas e o outro?

Aldebaran fechou seus olhos.

– Provavelmente... a amazona de cobra.

– Quem? – indagou Mu

– Você não a conhece? Shina, a amazona de Cobra. Seu pupilo, Cassius, perdeu de forma humilhante. Ele disputou com Seiya pela posse da armadura. Parece que Shina não gostou nenhum pouco disso. Ela odeia o Seiya desde longas datas. – disse Aldebaran

Mu voltou seu olhar para o oeste quando percebeu a briga entre os cosmos se estabilizarem.

XxXxXx

Enquanto isso, Shina estava indignada. Suas mãos fortemente fechadas e trêmulas mostravam o ódio que estava sentindo. Seus olhos verdes que foram revelados contra sua vontade, agora ardiam.

– Ainda quer mata–lo, Shina? – perguntou Marin cruzando os braços observando seu pupilo se distanciar num incrível velocidade.

– Agora mais do que nunca. Você não perde por esperar. – Shina olhou Marin com desprezo. Seus batimentos estavam fortes, Seiya havia visto seu rosto... pela segunda vez.

Ela correu rapidamente e chegou ao coliseu onde viu seu pupilo ser derrotado. Ela levou as mãos ao rosto onde derramou suas lágrimas.

Ela amava aquele garoto estúpido e arrogante, mas não queria admitir, não podia. A raiva e o orgulho que sentia era muito maior naquele momento. Mais uma vez Shina sentiu–se derrotada por ele, por seus sentimentos, por tudo.

Sentiu a presença de alguém que se aproximava, rapidamente virou seu rosto.

– O que quer, Cassius? – ela perguntou secamente

– Saber se você está bem. Fiquei preocupado, Shina. – respondeu seu pupilo que escondia uma grande paixão por sua mestra.

– Volte para casa, Cassius. Estou muito bem. – respondeu friamente

XxXxXx

Mu despede–se de seu amigo e resolve dar uma volta pelo santuário. Antes ele entra na casa de Áries para certificar–se de que tudo estava certo, depois tomou seu rumo.

Ao chegar num certo local, ele percebe que havia uma certa sujeira, como se pessoas estivessem lá assistindo algo.

Claro... a entrega da armadura foi lá.

Algo chama a atenção de Mu naquele coliseu. Uma coisa que ele não conseguiu explicar. Logo entrou no local.

A arena estava suja de Sangue e a areia estava bem revolta. Com as mãos nos bolsos, Mu observa cada detalhe do lugar, inclusive as arquibancadas.

Ao olhar para o último degrau da arquibancada, percebe que há alguém deitado. Primeiro pensou em chamar, mas poderia ser perigoso. Rapidamente ele chega ao local usando sua telecinesia.

Uma bela mulher de cabelos esverdeados dormia. Sua expressão estava exausta, triste. Porém seu rosto era belo.

Mu reparou que a mulher estava de armadura, então só podia ser uma amazona. "Mas amazonas não usam máscara?" Ele pensou e inclinou a cabeça, abaixando para olhar melhor o rosto misterioso da amazona.

– "Como ela é linda... parece um anjo..." – ele pensou. Não sabe bem o porquê, mas sentiu seu coração dar uma pequena disparada, como se o avisasse de algo.

Ele não resistiu e levou a mão ao rosto da bela amazona, tocando–lhe delicadamente.

Abruptamente Shina levantou com uma expressão assustada, assustando o cavaleiro que quase cai das arquibancadas.

– O que quer aqui! – perguntou Shina levando a mão ao peito

– Moça, que susto! – disse Mu com uma expressão transtornada

– Ah, você se assustou? – ela perguntou irônica – O que fazia me espiando?

– Nada. Digo... estava caminhando e te vi deitada. Você parecia transtornada...

O coração de Shina apertou novamente. Ela estava sem máscara.

– O que foi? Que cara é essa? – ele perguntou ficando de pé

– Meu rosto... minha mascara! Não me olhe! – Shina virou o rosto e escondeu–se com uma das mãos

– Por que? – Mu perguntou

– Porque é a lei! Um homem não pode ver o rosto de uma amazona, ou então...

– Então o que?

Shina encarou o homem. Não parecia ser perigoso, apenas um intrometido. Não iria lhe doer nada se o matasse ali mesmo.

– Infelizmente terei que mata–lo. – ela virou–se novamente para ele.

Mu apertou os olhos e olhou nos olhos da amazona.

– Como? – ele perguntou

– Venha cobra! – Shina emanou seu cosmo, mas não conseguiu atingi–lo

– Muito lenta, "amazona de prata". – disse Mu fingindo desdém

– O que! Mas como... – Shina olhou para o local onde o cavaleiro de Áries se encontrava agora. Como, ele parecia ser fraco, indefeso, com roupas tão simples... ela o subestimou. – você é cavaleiro?

Mu não a respondeu. Apenas sorriu cinicamente.

– Você é a amazona de cobra? – ele perguntou – ouvi falar de você hoje e que seu pupilo perdeu para um garoto três vezes menor... – gargalhou

Shina partiu para o ataque novamente, mas Mu apareceu desta vez atrás dela.

– Você não vai me atingir usando golpes primários tão lentos, "Shina". – disse Mu perto do ouvido da amazona

– Seu atrevido!

– Ouça! – disse Mu num alto tom de voz interrompendo–a – Por que quer me matar?

Shina respirou fundo.

– É a lei das amazonas. Qualquer homem que vir o rosto de uma amazona deve morrer. – Disse a amazona fechando os olhos.

– Mas que lei idiota. – disse Mu seriamente – uma mulher tão bonita não devia esconder o próprio rosto.

Shina sentiu um leve ardor em suas faces. O cavaleiro nota o rubor na amazona e sorri serenamente.

– Não precisa se envergonhar. Como você nunca vai conseguir me matar... – disse despertando um olhar furioso na orgulhosa amazona – ... Talvez possamos guardar este segredo, certo?

– Ah é, como poderei confiar em você?

– Bom, eu também te conto meu segredo. – Shina ficou curiosa depois que Mu disse isso. Notava–se pelo seu olhar

– Que segredo? – ela perguntou

– Me chamo Mu. Sou o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries. – Confessou e como prova, ascendeu seu cosmo mas o apagou rapidamente.

Shina ficou boquiaberta. Seu rosto fora visto por um cavaleiro de ouro.

– Agora que a minha situação piorou de vez.

– Não! – disse o cavaleiro – Eu guardo seu segredo e você guarda o meu. Há algum tempo eu visito o santuário escondendo–me do Grande Mestre. Por essa causa meu cosmo quase nunca é notado.

– Mas por que você não quer ser notado pelo mestre? Você está espionando? – perguntou a amazona mudando de expressão.

– Vai começar de novo. – Mu suspirou virando os olhos – Ouça, estamos quites agora, certo? Não diga a ninguém que estive aqui, e eu não digo a ninguém que vi seu rosto.

Ele some rapidamente assustando Shina que ficou de olhos arregalados.

XxXxXxX

Jamiel...

Kiki estava sentado a uma poltrona e estava ansioso. Havia feito pipoca, comprado refrigerante e estava na frente da TV.

Mu surge na sala, porém estava muito distraído. Aquela amazona era muito brava e isso era bastante divertido. E ela era muito bonita. Ele pensava nela neste momento de uma forma diferente. O que estaria sentindo?

Foi quando ao cruzar a porta da sala, deparou–se com Kiki diante da TV.

– Então foi assim que você disse que iria treinar? – Mu cruzou os braços – Ah! Já entendi. Pipoca e TV são fundamentais para uma meditação. – ironizou

O pupilo imediatamente pulou de sua poltrona.

– Mu! – disse Kiki – Você me assustou... veja na tv. – Kiki apontou – vai começar a guerra galáctica.

– O que?

– Uma luta entre alguns cavaleiros de bronze que estão disputando por uma armadura de ouro... isso não seria errado, mestre? – perguntou o garoto um tanto intrigado.

Mu olhou para a TV e teve um péssimo pressentimento.

– Então... Bom, armaduras de ouro são sagradas, Kiki... não, não pode ser, todas as armaduras estão no santuário! – disse Mu – Com certeza é falsa.

O garoto se voltou para a tv sentando–se na poltrona enquanto Mu observava com os braços cruzados.

– "Essa não... estou com um péssimo pressentimento quanto a isso..." – disse Mu

O cavaleiro parou de pensar em Shina e voltou toda a sua atenção naquele programa. O que estaria acontecendo e por que ele teve um pressentimento tão estranho ao olhar para aquela garota de cabelos lilases?

Continua...


	2. O tempo passa

_Oi! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Fico muito grata que vocês estejam gostando!_

_Creio que esse capitulo ficará um pouco grande pois só nele eu irei resumir todas as sagas que vocês já conhecem para depois "iniciar" a fic mesmo, ok? Beijos!_

_Obs: Também mudei alguns fatos para poder dar continuação a historia. _

Capitulo 2 – O tempo passa...

Alguns dias depois, a armadura de ouro foi roubada pelo cavaleiro de Fênix e seus compassas, os cavaleiros negros.

Sem ter idéia disso, Mu vai visitar o santuário mais uma vez. As visitas de Mu ao santuário estavam cada vez mais freqüentes, e as visitas a amazona de cobra também. Ao chegar lá, ele percebe que tem algo estranho. Um cosmo sombrio emanava do templo do grande mestre. Os cavaleiros de ouro reuniram–se na casa de Miro. As coisas não pareciam estar tão boas.

– Chega! Esses cavaleiros de Bronze são ridículos! – esbravejava Aiória

– Concordo. Imaginem, todos sabem que Athena está lá em cima junto com o grande mestre. – disse Miro

– Acalmem–se. Tenho certeza que o mestre dará um jeito neles. – disse Shaka

– Abre o olho, oxigenado! – disse Miro – Por que o mestre não manda um de nós para acabarmos de vez com eles?

– Ele tem razão! Basta apenas um de nós para acabarmos com os cinco de um só vez. – disse Mascara da Morte

– E você, Mu? Não vai nos dizer nada? – perguntou Afrodite

Mu estava encostado a uma pilastra com os braços cruzados e o olhar distante. Ele achava tudo aquilo muito estranho.

– Você mataria o Seiya, Aioria? Discípulo da Marin? O que ela pensaria se você fizesse isso? – perguntou Mu

– Ora, isso não vem ao caso agora, Mu! É uma questão que vai além disso, você sabe! – disse Aiória

– Não, não sei. Acho que são apenas crianças...

– Crianças! São traidores! – Aiória segura Mu pelo colarinho, este não faz nenhuma expressão surpresa. – Eu matarei os cinco, não me importo com o Seiya ou com a Marin!

– Queira me soltar, Leão. – disse Mu friamente – Controle esta sua raiva, não quero te machucar de novo. – disse Mu fazendo menção ao primeiro encontro dos dois cavaleiros – Você só pensa em lavar sua honra, não teria vergonha de matar esse jovens?

Aiória solta Mu e faz uma cara enfurecida.

– Calma, companheiros. – disse Aldebaran – Vamos esperar para ver o que o mestre vai fazer. Concordo com o Mu, são apenas crianças... e mais, não sabemos o que acontece de verdade. O Grande mestre faz questão de nos esconder alguns fat...

– Está dizendo que o grande mestre não merece confiança? – perguntou Shaka interrompendo–o

– Ah, estou farto disto. – Disse Mu arrumando suas roupas – Até logo, irmãos.

– Onde vai, Mu? – disse Máscara da Morte numa posição ofensiva

– Tenho muito o que fazer. – Disse Mu desaparecendo

– Vai atrás da Shina. – sorriu Miro

– Sem dúvidas. – Sorriu Aldebaran – Viram como ele estava disperso?

– Não é hora para isso... – disse Shaka que não conseguiu conter a quantidade de bobagens que foi dita após a saída do cavaleiro de Áries.

XxXxXxX

No coliseu, Shina lutava com alguns cavaleiros de Prata e parecia estar se saindo bem. Sentado no lugar mais alto da arena, Mu observava a amazona derrubar cavaleiros e amazonas um a um. Logo Marin aparece e a situação parece ficar mais "quente".

– O que faz aqui, Marin? Veio apanhar também? – disse Shina sorrindo sarcasticamente

– Não, Shina. Não tenho tempo para isso. – disse Marin cruzando os braços.

– Ora vamos! Você está com medo! – disse Shina em posição de ataque.

Parecia que o coliseu havia parado para ver a discussão das duas amazonas. Mu apenas observava curioso.

– Shina... você insiste nisso? Deixe de ser infantil... – disse Marin sem mudar de posição – Só estou aqui de passagem. Se me permite, tenho que ir.

Marin deu as costas e caminhou em sentido a saída. Shina com muita raiva respirou fundo e armou seu golpe.

– Venh...

Mu surge em sua frente com uma expressão séria e faz a amazona cair para trás de susto. Os cavaleiros ao redor começaram a rir da situação.

– Você de novo! O que quer! – esbravejou Shina

– Ia atacar pelas costas? – perguntou Mu cruzando os braços.

Shina levanta e bate suas roupas sujas de areia.

– O que veio fazer aqui?

– Nada, estava observando o seu treino. Você é bem forte. E também está melhorando a velocidade de seus golpes...

Shina sorriu com o elogio do homem

– Isso tudo é pra me pedir revanche?

O sorriso se desfez dando lugar a um olhar gélido. O cavaleiro de ouro por sua vez deu uma gargalhada.

Então ele sentiu que deveria voltar para casa imediatamente.

Após uma breve conversa com a amazona, ele voltou para casa ainda sorrindo. Então encontrou sua casa sendo despedaçada por um homem moreno que trazia duas caixas de armadura, Pégaso e Dragão. "Um dos traidores. Com certeza veio consertar a armadura." Pensou Mu. Essa seria uma boa oportunidade para conhece–lo melhor.

Percebeu que havia mesmo amor e justiça no coração daquele cavaleiro. Então... seria mesmo verdade, aquela garota seria mesmo Athena? Mu sempre teve motivos para desconfiar do Mestre, então ele também poderia estar mentindo. Athena não estava no santuário coisa nenhuma.

Dias depois, a armadura de sagitário desaparecera. O grande mestre enviou os cavaleiros de prata para destruir Seiya e os outros, mas foram derrotados covardemente.

Shina soube que Seiya estava no hospital... seria uma oportunidade perfeita para mata–lo, nem que fosse na traição. Ela tinha que mata–lo de qualquer maneira. Determinada, viajou para o Japão.

Porem, Seiya consegue escapar do hospital e corre para um pequeno bosque ali perto. Shina e Seiya não contavam com a presença de Aiória que havia sido enviado por Ares para elimina–lo.

Quando já estava para desferir seu golpe fatal, Shina pula na frente para proteger Seiya e acaba declarando seu amor a ele. Logo desmaia.

Por fim, após uma longa luta a armadura de sagitário aparece para proteger Seiya que consegue resistir aos golpes do cavaleiro até Saori aparecer e o cosmo de seu irmão Aioros convence–lo que aquela realmente era Athena.

Mu estava no santuário e vê Aiória chegando com Shina em seus braços. O que haveria acontecido?

Ao andar em direção ao amigo, percebeu que este entregou Shina ao seu pupilo Cassius. Mu respirou fundo e esperou até que Aiória fosse em sua direção.

– Aiória. O que aconteceu? – perguntou Mu

– Agora não, Mu. – disse Aiória – tenho algo muito importante a fazer. Descobri tudo, o grande mestre é um traidor. Athena não está no santuário.

O cavaleiro de Áries percebeu que não era a hora para perguntas sobre a amazona. Sentiu seu coração doer e olhou enquanto Cassius levava Shina para sua casa.

Alguns dias depois, Shina ainda não havia se recuperado. Mu estava mais preocupado, foi lá algumas vezes mas não conseguia vê–la.

Então algo acontece que ele já esperava. Athena estava em perigo, pois fora atingida por uma flecha dourada. Agora os cinco cavaleiros de bronze lutavam para atravessar as doze casas. Mas o cavaleiros de ouro, exceto Mu que já os conhecia, não estavam dispostos a ajuda–los. Aiória havia padecido pelo golpe do grande mestre.

Shina, ainda muito doente, soube que Seiya havia chegado a casa de Leão, mas antes que saísse da casa, Cassius a impede com um soco que a faz desmaiar.

Ao descobrir o amor que Shina sentia pelo cavaleiro de Bronze, Cassius sacrifica a sua vida nas mãos do cavaleiro de ouro.

Shina sente seu coração apertar ao sentir que algo havia acontecido com seu pupilo. Ela acorda bruscamente e percebe que havia alguém em seu quarto.

Era Mu. Ele usava a sagrada armadura de Áries. Ela ficou alguns segundos contemplando a beleza do cavaleiro de ouro. Nunca o havia visto daquela forma.

– Finalmente acordou.

– Cassius... onde ele está! – Shina perguntou desesperada

Mu nada respondeu. Apenas olhou em direção da casa de leão.

– Não... ele... Cassius... – Shina sentiu um nó na garganta. Se sentiu péssima por não poder fazer nada para ajuda–lo.

– Ele fez isso por você, Shina. Ele sacrificou a vida por você. – Mu tocou no ombro da amazona e ficou aflito ao vê–la daquela forma. Estava arrasada. – Ele me contou tudo. O que você sente pelo Seiya...

Shina não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Seu corpo ficou trêmulo. Ela havia falado demais enquanto estava doente?

– Shina. Vá ajuda–lo... se você o ama, não o deixe morrer. – disse Mu

Shina o encarou mas ele não podia vê–la pois seu rosto estava escondido sob a máscara.

– Venha, eu te levo... – Mu pegou Shina pela mão e a levou para a casa de Áries.

Por nunca ter sido teletransportada antes, Shina sentiu–se tonta e um enjôo a fez ajoelhar–se no chão.

– Você está bem? – perguntou Mu preocupado

– S–sim... apenas uma tontura... onde estou? – perguntou a amazona com a mão na altura do estomago

– Na casa de Áries. Não posso te deixar mais adiante, é contra o regulamento. – Disse enquanto seus olhos acompanhavam a amazona levantar–se – Boa sorte, Shina. Que Athena te proteja...

Shina sorriu e olhou nos olhos do cavaleiro. Ele estava com um olhar triste, Shina pensou que podia ser preocupação. Agradeceu e correu pelas escadas para alcançar seu destino.

Ele não entendia bem, mas ele sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Estava angustiado por ela amar Seiya daquela forma. Será que gostava mesmo dela? Se fosse esse o caso, ele não iria se conformar, mas achava que nada poderia fazer. Acompanhou a amazona com o olhar até perde–la de vista e sumiu para onde estava Athena e os outros cavaleiros de bronze.

Horas depois...

A luta das doze casas finalmente havia acabado. Como Mu já esperava, o grande mestre na verdade era Saga, o cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos. Athena e os cavaleiros voltaram ao Japão e aparentemente tudo voltou ao normal.

O mestre do santuário agora era Dohko, o mestre ancião dos cinco picos de Rozan.

_**Seis meses depois...**_

Mu estava cada vez mais próximo da Amazona de Cobra. Logo após a batalha das doze casas, ele teve um pouco de receio pois agora ele sabia que ela amava o Seiya.

Mas o tempo passou e ambos voltaram a ser amigos novamente. Mu ia para o santuário todos os dias e por ordem de Dohko ele agora teria que mudar–se para o santuário por tempo indeterminado. Para ele essa noticia foi ótima.

Sim, conforme o tempo passava, ele apenas confirmava que gostava dela cada vez mais. Até que chegou a conclusão que a amava. Porém não tinha coragem de dizer. Seria doloroso ouvir a resposta que já esperava. Shina amava Seiya e ele não iria mudar isso.

A amizade entre Shina e Mu havia evoluído muito, eles sempre que podiam treinavam juntos, conversavam e até mesmo discutiam bastante. E tudo parecia estar indo bem.

Porém surge uma nova ameaça na terra.

A temperatura terrestre caiu bruscamente em quase todo o hemisfério norte, e o sul também havia esfriado um pouco.

Shido, um dos guerreiros deuses atacaram o cavaleiro de touro, Aldebaran. Este sai bem ferido, até havia sido dado como morto, mas no fim ele havia se recuperado, mas para desespero dos cavaleiros de ouro, ordem era que nenhum deles deveria abandonar o santuário.

– Não poderemos fazer nada? – Miro perguntou

– Isso é ridículo! Nos excluem sem mais nem menos! – disse Aiória

– O mestre sabe o que faz. – disse Mu – Vamos ver se nosso companheiro está bem.

XxXxXxX

Enquanto isso, Shina estava em sua casa. Até então a noticia da invasão não havia chegado. Ela conversava com sua companheira, a amazona de prata de Águia, Marin.

– E a sua amizade com o Mu? Todos notaram como vocês são unidos... – disse Marin tomando um copo d'água.

– Ele é ótimo, Marin! – disse Shina – ele me dá dicas de como melhorar a velocidade dos meus golpes e sempre está comigo quando estou deprimida.

– Hum, e qual seria o motivo da sua depressão? – perguntou Marin sorrindo

– Você sabe bem. – O olhar de Shina agora estava um pouco mais triste – desde que descobri que o Seiya ama a... bom, deixa pra lá. E o Aiória? Eu vi ontem... – disse Shina com um tom de voz cínico.

Marin que estava terminando sua água, acabou se engasgando. Shina dá uma gargalhada, mas sente algo que a deixa muito preocupada.

– Sentiu esse cosmo? – perguntou a amazona de cabelos verdes

– Sim! – respondeu a ruiva – Vamos, temos que ver o que é isso!

Quando chegaram ao templo de Athena, descobriram que Saori e os cinco cavaleiros de Bronze já estavam a caminho de Asgard. Os cinco cavaleiros de ouro sobreviventes não estavam nada satisfeitos e elas nunca haviam visto um clima tão frio entre eles.

– Você não vai, Marin! – disse Aiória

– O que está dizendo? – perguntou Marin

– É muito perigoso, Seiya e os outros já foram! Vocês não precisam ir! – Disse Aldebaran com alguns hematomas.

– Seiya foi... – Shina sussurrou, mas Mu acabou ouvindo pois estava ao seu lado. Ao virar–se para sair do local, sente uma mão segurando seu braço.

– Você vai atrás dele? – perguntou Mu recebendo olhares de todos os presentes

– Me solta Mu! Eu tenho que ir. – Shina estava séria. Mu sentiu que não poderia fazer nada para impedi–la de tal loucura.

Ele a soltou e virou o rosto para não vê–la ir embora atrás de outro. Isso era doloroso para ele.

– Shina, me espere! – disse Marin livrando–se de Aiória e correu sem olhar para trás.

Logo as duas sumiram pelas escadarias.

– Deixe–a, Aiória. – disse Mu impedindo que Aiória corresse atrás de sua amada – Como você mesmo disse. Athena vem em primeiro lugar...

– Você diz isso por que a Shina não te quer? Se fosse você no meu lugar, saberia o que estou sentindo! – Aiória empurrou Mu para que ele saísse do seu caminho e andou até a estátua de Athena onde a olhou com frieza.

– Bom, já que temos que esperar mesmo... – disse Miro tentando cortar o clima pesado.

Aquelas horas foram agoniantes para o cavaleiro de Áries. Sempre tentando buscar o cosmo de sua amada para saber se estava tudo bem com ela. Podia sentir claramente quando ela lutava, quando ela se machucava. Os demais cavaleiros nunca haviam visto Mu tão tenso.

Muitas horas se passaram e os cavaleiros recebem a noticia que Athena estava salva, mas não por muito tempo.

Poseidon, o deus dos mares havia acordado e planejava "purificar" a terra com um novo dilúvio. Uma forte chuva começou a cair e eles dirigiram–se à primeira casa zodiacal. Os nervos estavam a flor da pele, eles não paravam de discutir. Mu até chegou a ameaçar um dos seus companheiros de morte caso desobedecesse as ordens do mestre ancião.

Passada a discussão, Aiória sente a presença de alguém que acabava de chegar na casa de Áries.

– Marin! – ele correu ao ver sua amada muito fraca – Como fiquei preocupado...

– Aiória... eu tentei acompanha–los mas não consegui... não sei o que houve comigo... – disse Marin

– Não diga nada... – ele a abraçou – vamos, você precisa descansar... – como num impulso, Aiória retira a mascara da amazona e a beija na frente de todos. Os mais discretos tentaram não olhar para ela, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto. Todos sabiam do romance entre aqueles dois, mas nunca ninguém havia dito nada sobre isso.

XxXxXxXxXx

A chuva passou. Poseidon havia sido derrotado e isso foi comemorado com muita alegria no santuário. Todos esperavam ansiosos pela volta da Deusa e dos bravos guerreiros que lutaram incessantemente, porém apenas Athena e Shina voltaram.

– Minha deusa... – Mu cumprimentou Saori – O que houve com os demais cavaleiros?

– Mandei–os descansar. E não os quero aqui, Mu.

– Por que? – Mu perguntou indignado

– Acaso fizeram algo? – perguntou Shaka

– Não. Mas não os quero aqui. E se insistirem... mate–os. Agora preciso descansar... – Athena passou pelos cavaleiros que estavam boquiabertos.

A ordem foi de grande espanto para todos os que ouviram. Por que isso de repente? O que estava acontecendo?

Mu avista de longe a amazona andar. Logo ele foi atrás pois viu sangue nas suas costas e isso o deixou preocupado. Ao correr, Mu segura o braço da amazona que acaba virando para ele.

Tamanha foi a surpresa do cavaleiro ao ver que sua amada estava sem mascara. Ele ficou sem ar, um tremor tomou conta de seu corpo. Ele não esperava vê–la daquela forma. Estava linda,mesmo machucada. Seus olhos verdes brilharam e ela sorriu ao vê–lo. Mu sentiu–se no céu.

– Eu só queria saber se você estava bem... – disse Mu ainda sorrindo – Não sabe o quanto fiquei preocupado!

– Eu... estou bem... – Shina falou com dificuldades e Mu ficou preocupado. Nem teve tempo de falar nada, Shina cai desacordada em seus braços.

XxxXXXxxXx

Shina acorda em sua casa e notou que algo cobria o seu rosto. Estava de mascara novamente? Ao levantar–se sentiu uma leve pontada na região das costas, onde na batalha contra Poseidon ela havia sido atingida pela flecha de Sagitário.

Mu estava ao seu lado agora que as coisas aparentavam estar mais tranqüilas. Decidiu que iria cuidar dela e estava muito satisfeito. Durante duas semanas, todos os dias levantava cedo e ia ver se a amazona precisava de algo.

Até que algo inesperado aconteceu: por quatro dias Mu não a visitou. Ela ficou com saudades...

– Saudades. – disse Marin um tanto irônica cruzando os braços

– Não, Marin! Não ponha palavras na minha boca! – disse a amazona furiosa enquanto a amiga sorria divertindo–se – É que ele vinha todos os dias agora não vem mais... – ela amansou o tom de voz e virou as costas cruzando os braços.

– Está bem. Bom, estou atrasada.

– Onde vai, Marin?

– Preciso investigar uma coisa... não demoro, me espere.

A amazona saiu sem mais nem menos. Minutos depois, mergulhada em seus próprios pensamentos, ela é despertada por um cavaleiro de Bronze.

– Jabu, que susto. O que quer? – perguntou

– Perdão Shina, mas precisamos de você. Athena deu ordens de alerta máximo, teremos que dobrar nosso trabalho...

– ...Enquanto ela descansa. – Shina lançou um olhar de desprezo até o templo de Athena

– Como disse?

– Nada. Mas qual o motivo disso?

– Ainda não sabemos, mas segundo a própria deusa há um cosmo obscuro rondando o santuário. Não podemos perder tempo.

– Tudo bem, não me demoro... – Disse Shina antes do cavaleiro ir embora.

Shina foi na cozinha e retirou a mascara para beber água antes de começar o trabalho. O sol já havia se posto no horizonte e tudo parecia tranqüilo. Mesmo assim ela ainda conseguia sentir um cosmo estranho. "Não pode ser... será que... ele..." – ela pensou, mas antes que pudesse sentir mais alguma coisa, dois cavaleiros de bronze a chamaram as pressas.

Shina foi levada por eles até o cemitério onde constatou que túmulos haviam sido violados. E não eram túmulos quaisquer, e sim, dos falecidos cavaleiros de Ouro. Ela tremeu... sabia que algo estava por acontecer, algo além de suas expectativas. Hades havia voltado.

Agora os cavaleiros de Ouro que haviam morrido viraram espectros.

Mu não conseguia acreditar que Shion, seu adorado mestre, havia aceitado a proposta de Hades, um cavaleiro de Athena. Não podia perder tempo com pensamentos agora. Neste momento corria para a casa de Leão e várias vezes foi pego pensando se Shina estaria bem. Será que só existiam esses "espectros de ouro"? E os demais? Mu pensava enquanto corria. Os quatro dias foram de alerta máximo no templo dos doze cavaleiros e por isso ele não teve tempo de visita–la.

Horas depois Shina e os cavaleiros que estavam com ela sentiram uma explosão jamais escutada nem sentida por nenhum cavaleiro de sua geração.

Shaka morreu. Minutos depois o Santuário inteiro parecia sucumbir a um imenso poder avassalador que vinha da casa de Virgem. Sentiu o chão tremer e varias fendas abriram sob seus pés.

– Shina, cuidado! – Um dos cavaleiros a puxou pelo braço e ambos esconderam–se atrás de uma imensa rocha enquanto uma luz devastadora passou por eles.

Após o barulho... silêncio...

– Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Shina

– Sim, estou... – respondeu Ichi

– O que será que foi isso? – perguntou Jabu

Ichi, Nachi, Ban, Jabu e Geki, cinco cavaleiros de Bronze e uma amazona. Parecia que só havia sobrado eles naquele local. Vários corpos de soldados comuns espalhavam–se como num "enfeite sombrio".

– Tomara que a Vila não tenha sido devastada também. O santuário já era... – disse Geki observando as ruínas das doze casas.

Ao vê–las Shina sentiu uma dor em seu peito que a fez cair sobre os joelhos.

– Shina, você está bem? – perguntou Jabu

– Sim... foi só um... Mu...

– O que? Mu? – perguntou Ban – Pensei que gostasse do Seiya...

Ban levou um chute na canela dado carinhosamente por Ichi.

Shina levantou rapidamente.

– O santuário está totalmente destruído... vejam bem, cresci aqui. Vai ser muito difícil nos acostumarmos com essa paisagem. Estou bem... – Shina começa a andar pelos escombros e vê uma pedra tombada no chão. Observou atentamente e seus olhos marejaram. Gravada na pedra estava o símbolo do signo de Áries, que ficava na entrada da casa de Mu. Shina ajoelha e acaricia a pedra tirando toda a poeira de cima dela.

Os cavaleiros de ouro bem como os de bronze presentes sobreviveram. Mas Athena morreu. Todos ficaram muito abalados, mas ela sabia bem o que estava fazendo. Logo estava começando uma terrível Guerra Santa que tirou a vida de muitos.

XXxxXXxxXX

Apenas ruínas naquele local. Ao acordar, Shina vê Marin, os cavaleiros de bronze que com ela estavam, Kiki e uma garota. Quem era aquela?

– SEIKA! – Shina correu para ajuda–la.

O sol brilhava como nunca. Shina sentiu–se aliviada pois horas atrás tudo estava na mais completa escuridão.

– Eles conseguiram... – ela sorriu. Estava sem mascara novamente, esta havia caído quanto tentava proteger a irmã de Seiya.

Checou seus amigos um a um e todos estavam bem. Logo acordariam. E também Athena já iria regressar com seus cavaleiros sãos e salvos, ela esperava isso. Achou no chão a sua mascara bem rachada e a colocou novamente.

XxXxXxXX

Todos os cavaleiros voltaram, mas Seiya regressou assim como todos os outros, porém iria levar uma semi–vida. Estava inerte, inconsiente.

Desta vez, todos voltaram incluindo os cavaleiros de ouro que já haviam sido mortos antes mesmo da batalha. Teria sido um presente de Zeus? Ela não queria saber. Ficou muito feliz ao ver que todos os doze cavaleiros estavam reunidos novamente, inclusive Aioros. Aquilo era inédito para ela.

– Shina! – Mu sorriu ao vê–la.

Os cavaleiros estavam acabados. Machucados, armaduras quebradas quase reduzidas a pó.

Ao se aproximar da Amazona, Mu apenas sorriu e tocou sua mascara. Sem perceber, já estava abraçando–a.

Os cavaleiros restantes pararam para observar o comportamento incomum do cavaleiro de Áries.

– Mu, você... – Miro mesmo machucado ia soltar uma piadinha, mas viu que o Ariano acabou caindo desmaiado e como era pesado Shina caiu ajoelhada segurando–o firmemente.

_Semanas depois..._

Todos estavam fisicamente recuperados e o santuário estava sendo restaurado. Porém uma má noticia surgiu: Até o santuário ficar pronto, todos teriam que ir embora.

Uma semana antes das construções, já se via sobreviventes indo embora e aquilo era triste demais para Shina que havia crescido ali.

– Shina. – disse Mu surgindo atrás da amazona que estava onde era o terraço da casa de Áries. Ela observava as pessoas indo embora e o lugar ficava cada vez mais vazio e triste.

– Mu! Você já está bem? – Shina assustou–se e sorriu ao ver que Mu já estava totalmente recuperado.

– Recebemos alta hoje. – ele parecia triste. – Obrigado por ter ido me visitar quase todos os dias! – Mu sorriu.

– Por que a cara triste?

– Você vai embora?

– Claro, onde ficaria se permanecesse aqui?

Mu a olhou desapontado e a abraçou.

Lembrou da primeira e ultima vez que havia visto o seu rosto. Como ele queria vê–la novamente, nem que fosse por alguns segundos. Lembrou de cada detalhe de seu rosto, seus olhos intensamente verdes, seus lábios... mas enquanto pensava, uma de suas mãos deslizaram atrevidamente pelas costas da amazona sem que ele percebesse.

– ...Mu. – disse Shina

– Ah, perdão... – ele a soltou

Shina sorriu sem graça. Olhou nos olhos do cavaleiro, estavam diferentes. Brilhavam, mas ao mesmo tempo havia uma angustia contida.

– O que foi, Mu?

Mu respira fundo. Era agora, ele tinha que falar algo.

– Shina... eu... "idiota, ela ama o Seiya... não posso falar nada agora..."

– Anda, Mu! Fala, o que houve?

Mu tomou uma das mãos da amazona com o olhar fixo em sua máscara...

– Vou direto ao ponto... Quero que venha morar comigo em Jamiel...

Continua...

_Gente! Perdão pela fic enorme! Eu disse que seria assim! Espero que tenham gostado, nesse capitulo eu tive que resumir a serie quase toda em sete páginas e meia! Não é fácil hahaha_

_Beijo a todos os que estão acompanhando! Valeu aí e até o próximo capítulo!_


	3. Despedidas

Capitulo 3 – Despedidas.

O Sol já estava se pondo. Mu olhava carinhosamente para Shina, segurando–a pela mão. Logo, o cavaleiro puxa a amazona para mais perto. Seu coração estava acelerado, há muito tempo que não havia sentido isso por ninguém. Ao mesmo tempo temia que tivesse dado um passo maior que as pernas...

Shina estava confusa e nervosa pois sabia o que ele estava tentando, mas não sabia como negar. Morar com ele em Jamiel? Ela não estava preparada para isso. Embora seus sentimentos tivessem mudado, não era o suficiente.

Mu tenta tirar a máscara da amazona, mas ela desvia seu rosto.

– Não, Mu. – ela se afasta livrando–se do toque do cavaleiro – Não posso.

Mu sentiu–se um idiota. Como ele pôde fazer isso? Por que não se controlou? Agora temia perde–la de vez, já que a amizade fazia ficar mais perto dela... não tão perto como ele desejava, mas pelo menos ele podia vê–la, divertir–se, matar as suas saudades.

– Não... perdoe–me você. – Mu virou as costas – não deveria ter sido tão atrevido...

– Mu... eu tenho outros planos... Veja você mesmo.

Shina o entrega um papel. Mu curiosamente o lê e fica "feliz".

– Um comprovante de matrícula? Você vai para a faculdade? Como? – perguntou Mu

– Bom, eu sei que o colégio que o santuário disponibilizava não é grande coisa, vivia as moscas. Mas consegui estudar e...está aí, passei!

– Fica na Itália? Você vai morar na Itália, Shina? – perguntou Mu seriamente

– Sim, caso você não saiba eu sou italiana. Descobri uma tia que mora lá. Ela irá me receber de Braços abertos.

Mu fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Ficou calado, não sabia o que dizer então resolveu dar as costas. Shina percebeu o quanto ele estava chateado.

– Mu, não fique com raiva... – A amazona tocou em seu ombro, mas o cavaleiro sutilmente esquivou ao sentir a mão dela.

– Não estou com raiva, Shina. Estou embaraçado, só isso. E–eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça... – Mu tornou a olhar para a amazona.

– Não precisa... – Shina retirou sua mascara deixando o vento bater em seu rosto – Não fique embaraçado... nem com raiva! Espero que me entenda... eu quero levar uma vida normal, estudar, me formar...

– Claro, tudo bem. – Agora olhar no rosto da amazona era tudo o que ele menos queria. Ele se sentiu um completo idiota e virou o rosto. Não queria olha–la. Shina baixa sua cabeça e suspira olhando para a mascara. Não deveria ter tirado a mascara naquela hora.

– Então... Mu. Tenho que arrumar minhas coisas...

– Ok.

Shina dá as costas e vai embora. Seu coração batia como um tambor descompassado, ela ainda não acreditava no que acabara de escutar. Lentamente desce os primeiros degraus da escadaria depois apressa o passo enquanto Mu a observava. Ela olha para a mascara em suas mãos e... Joga fora. Joga para longe. Seria uma despedida da sofrida vida de amazona que havia levado?

Ela não reparou que Marin (que não usava armadura nem máscara) estava subindo as escadas e a olhava desconfiada. Antes que a amazona de Águia pudesse falar algo, Shina correu passando pela a amiga e bateram seus ombros.

– Shina... – Ao olhar para cima viu que Mu a olhava e deu as costas – Céus... o que houve aqui?

Enquanto isso, Aiória que estava descendo as escadas viu na hora em que Shina desceu e jogou a mascara. Ele resolveu falar com seu amigo e saber o que estava havendo.

– Mu... O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o cavaleiro de leão que usava uma camisa marrom e calça jeans.

– Aiória... nada, eu que sou muito burro...

– Não quer me contar?

– Mu! – disse Marin que estava subindo – O que deu na Shina, vocês brigaram?

– Não foi nada, já disse!

Aiória sorri ao ver sua amada e a beija carinhosamente. Mu observa os dois e não deixa de sentir uma ponta de inveja.

– Então, decidiram para onde vão? – perguntou o Ariano

– Sim, vamos para o Japão. Vamos morar juntos... – Aiória abraçou Marin pela cintura – E quem sabe... casar?

– Aiória... – Marin o repreendeu e olhou para Mu – Você vai para Jamiel?

– Sim. – respondeu Mu – Eu e Kiki precisamos treinar mais, não é mesmo...? Boa sorte para os dois. Quando viajam?

– Depois de amanhã, vamos sair todos juntos.

– Bom, tenho que ir. Kiki já está lá me esperando...

– Espera! – disse Aiória – Queremos fazer uma grande festa de despedida, o que acha?

– No meio das ruínas? – Mu franziu a testa

– A casa do Debas continua de pé! Iremos fazer na casa dele hoje a noite. – respondeu Aioria

– Mas... vocês não vão embora depois de amanha?

– Mas a Shina vai amanhã. Não queremos que falte ninguém. – disse Marin

Ao ouvir aquilo Mu respirou fundo mais uma vez.

– Ela vai amanhã? Mas já? – perguntou

– Sim. As aulas já começaram. Ela já perdeu a primeira semana por isso tem que ir logo. – respondeu a amazona

– Ah, sim. Então... acho que vou, não sei. Vou ver. – Mu forçou um sorriso e sumiu

– Droga, o que será que aconteceu? – perguntou Marin

– Não faço idéia. Queria muito saber...

XxXxXxXxXXx

Shina chegou em sua casa. Seus olhos estavam marejados e se alguém chegasse para perguntar o que havia acontecido, era capaz dela não segurar.

Sua casa não havia sido tão atingida nem as outras da Vila das Amazonas. Ela entrou em casa e viu sua mala pronta. Não tinha muita coisa. Olhou no canto da sala e lá estava a caixa da sua armadura. Poderia ser a ultima vez que estaria olhando para ela.

Tocou na caixa e ela se abriu. Olhou a armadura arranhada e rachada. Sua vida inteira passou como um flash diante dos seus olhos. Todos os treinamentos e provações que a jovem teve que passar para obter essa armadura...agora ela estava livre.

– Shina? – Marin surgiu na porta – Posso entrar?

– Claro! – Respondeu Shina séria – Por que não entraria?

– Eu vi você... alias, meu ombro ainda dói! O que houve?

Shina estava mais calma. Iria conseguir falar sem fazer feio.

– Marin, eu... bom... o Mu.

– O que tem ele? Ele te fez alguma coisa?

– Não... ele pediu que eu fosse morar com ele em Jamiel...

– Sério? E você?

– Não posso... você sabe bem.

– O que! Quando ele finalmente te faz uma proposta você vai embora? – Marin repreendeu a amiga

– Marin, as coisas não são tão fáceis! Você sabe o quanto me esforcei para entrar numa faculdade, eu não podia ir embora com o Mu sem mais nem menos! Nem ao menos namoramos, nunca ficamos nem nada parecido! – Shina senta na sua cama

– É verdade... – Marin senta ao lado da amiga – O que você vai fazer?

– Ir para a Itália, ora. O que iria fazer?

– Tudo bem... vou sentir falta de você! – Marin abraçou Shina que retribuiu o abraço – Sua cabeça dura! – sorriu

– Há alguns anos atrás eu iria te bater impiedosamente por isso! – comentou e ambas sorriram

– Ah! O Aldebaran te mandou um recado.

– Sério? – Estranhou Shina – Que recado?

– Que você fosse na casa dele hoje a noite. – Marin fez uma expressão de desentendimento e deu de ombros

– O que ele quer comigo? Será que tem a ver com o Mu?

– Ora, por que teria?

– Sei lá, eles são tão amigos... – Shina deu de ombros.

XxXxXxXxX

Enquanto isso, em Jamiel, Mu estava sentado numa pedra na frente de sua casa. Estava com uma cara desanimada e jogava pedrinhas no abismo a sua frente.

– Mu, você não vai pra festa? Vamos, por favor! – insistia Kiki

– Eu já disse, Kiki. Se quiser ir, vá! – disse Mu jogando outra pedra

Kiki sentou no chão com as pernas em posição de lótus e cruzou os braços.

– Você vai demorar para ver seus amigos novamente, Mu.

– Kiki, podemos visitá–los quando quisermos! – Mu retrucou – Por que está tão interessado nessa festa?

– Por nada... – Kiki levantou e andou em direção a sua casa.

– Você vai a festa, Kiki? – perguntou Mu

– Sim, vou avisar que você é um covarde e não quis ir.

– Kiki! – Mu levantou–se

– Mas eu to falando a verdade! Não quer ir porque sabe que é a despedida da Shina.

– Escute aqui mocinh...

Kiki desapareceu antes que Mu concluísse a sua frase.

Casa de Touro – Santuário 

– E não desapareça quando eu estiver falando com você! – Mu brigou com Kiki antes de perceber que todos os cavaleiros estavam a sua volta. Quando deu por si estava com um dedo apontado para Kiki e uma das mãos na cintura.

– Mu? Você ta parecendo uma mulher de TPM! – gargalhou Miro

Mu se recompôs.

– Veio pra festa? – perguntou Aiória

– Sim! Eu consegui fazer com que ele viesse! – disse Kiki abraçando Mu

– Que bom, amigo! – disse Shaka

– Legal! Vamos farrear! – disse Aldebaran

– Gente... na verdade eu...

– Você não vai vir pra festa, Mu? – perguntou Dohko que estava chegando com Aioros que já chega tropeçando.

– Desculpa! – disse Aioros – "Pernas idiotas, gostava mais quando eu só voava!" Ah Mu! Eu queria que todos os cavaleiros de ouro estivessem reunidos hoje!

Acabaram convencendo Mu a ir para a festa.

Horas depois a festa já estava armada. Bolas verdes, rosas e amarelas enfeitavam a sala. Um grande cartaz de "Boa Viagem" estava pendurado no meio. Os cavaleiros estavam espalhados pela sala. Shina ainda não havia chegado.

Em um sofá, Marin e Aiória namoravam tranqüilamente. Saga, Kanon, Miro e Afrodite conversavam num canto da sala. Mu, Aldebaran e Shaka, perto da porta. Kiki estava em cima do lustre com um copo d'água prestes a derramar no casal do sofá abaixo. Uma musica calma soava para dar um ar mais alegre na festa.

– Shina está chegando! – disse Shaka – sinto a presença dela!

– Eu também. – disse Mu

Shina chegava na frente da casa de Aldebaran. Após subir um longo lance de escadas ela finalmente havia chegado. Antes de entrar, ficou pensando no que ele haveria de querer com ela. Mas acabou entrando mesmo assim.

Tudo escuro... Shina anda alguns metros desconfiada, até que pisa em algo que grita.

– AI MINHA MÃO!

– Afrodite?

As luzes acendem e todos gritam:

– SURPRESA! – Todos

– blábláblá... – Miro

Todos olham para o escorpiano.

Mu senta numa cadeira perto de uma janela e fica olhando para o céu. Ele não devia ter ido a essa festa... não se sentia bem, mas não podia ir embora sem mais nem menos.

– Gente, fizeram isso pra mim? – perguntou Shina emocionada

– Na verdade foi pra todos... – disse Miro – ...mas sim! Foi pra você!

– Miro, cala a boca. – disse Shaka – Shina, fizemos esta festa de despedida do santuário, mas já que você já vai embora amanhã, não podíamos deixar de lembrar de você.

– Então essa festa é mais sua do que nossa! – disse Marin – Já que iremos ficar um tempão sem nos ver!

– Gente, eu nem sei agradecer... – disse Shina – Eu... eu nem me arrumei! 

– Ninguém aqui se arrumou não, só o Aioros. – comentou Aldebaran

– Ei, qualé! Estava com saudades do meu corpinho... – disse Aioros – A propósito, alguém ainda não me pediu desculpas por ter me matado. – disse olhando para Shura que virou os olhos e fingiu não ouvir.

– Mu! Venha para cá, aposto que Shina ainda nem te viu! – disse Aldebaran

Atendendo ao pedido do amigo Mu levantou. Andou alguns metros que os separava e ficou de pé na frente de Shina sem dizer nada.

– Isso foi idéia sua, Mu? – perguntou Shina

– Não. – respondeu Mu

Percebendo a frieza com que Mu a tratava, Shina resolveu não falar mais.

– Na verdade foi idéia de todos! – disse Aldebaran – É muito difícil deixar o santuário depois de tanto tempo...

– Eu que o diga! – disse Shina – Grandes momentos da minha vida passei aqui...

Mais uns segundos em silêncio... Aldebaran percebeu o quanto Mu estava estranho e achou melhor deixa–los a sós. Deu uma desculpa qualquer e deixou o lugar sob alguns protestos. Shina não queria ficar a sós com Mu, nem ele com ela. Pela primeira vez, sentiam uma força os repelindo.

Shina resolve quebrar o silêncio.

– Mu... eu não queria ir embora e te deixar assim... – suspirou – parece estar com raiva de mim...

– Eu já disse que não estou com raiva... – Mu dá um gole num copo de bebida

– Então pare de ser tão frio comigo! – Shina franziu a testa – Tudo o que eu queria era apoio! Não é fácil, Mu! Irei para um lugar distante de todos os que conheço, eu não queria me sentir mal! Você é meu amigo, meu melhor amigo!

– E por que você está se sentindo mal? – perguntou Mu com um olhar gélido

– Ah... não dá para conversar com você, Mu.

Com os punhos cerrados, Shina passa por ele e vai em direção à mesa que continha alguns petiscos. Lá ela encontra Aioros devorando todos os brigadeiros.

Enquanto isso, um certo ariano estava irritado. Não queria ter ido a esta festa, ele sabia que não seria bom.

A festa foi ficando mais animada, porem Shina e Mu não se falavam.

Aioros, Afrodite e Shina conversavam num sofá da sala. Mu apenas observava enquanto seus amigos conversavam.

– Não é mesmo, Mu? – disse Aldebaran – Mu?

– Sh, ele está aéreo... – disse Miro com um sorriso sapeca – aiai... Olhem só a Shina. Êta amazona boa! Acho que o Mu não se importaria em deixar o caminho livre para mim e quem sabe... passar uma noite de amor com ela? Se importaria, Mu?

– Claro que não, como queira... – disse Mu com o olhar distante – er... o que disse? – perguntou despertando de seu transe

Miro e os outros caíram na gargalhada. Mu deixou o seu copo na Janela e andou até o sofá. Aldebaran e Miro se calaram observando o ariano.

A festa correu sem mais contratempos. Acabou cedo, pois alem de ser uma festinha simples, Shina teria que pegar o avião super cedo. Foi uma noite super agradável apesar de triste, como quase toda festa de despedida. Infelizmente Mu não falou muito com Shina, não passou de "oi" ou algum cumprimento bobo.

_Duas horas depois..._

– Gente, está na minha hora... – disse Shina olhando para o relógio em seu pulso – tenho que embarcar amanhã cedo!

– Ah, que pena... – lamentou Marin – Não pode ficar mais cinco minutinhos?

– Realmente não posso... você sabe como eu sou, de dormir muito tarde perco a hora...

– Se sei! – Marin sorriu – Bom, então... é isso...

– Boa sorte, Shina! – desejou Shaka

– Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe! – disse Shura – Além do mais, a Europa é pequena. Podemos te visitar sempre!

– É verdade. – disse Afrodite – Também vou para a Europa, o Kamus, o Shura, o Máscara será seu vizinho!

– É, mas vou sentir falta de ver vocês todos os dias! Marin... boa sorte na sua viagem! Vocês serão muito felizes... e a todos desejo o mesmo!

Após abraços e lágrimas de despedidas, Shina voltou para a sua casa. Ao deitar–se em sua cama, lembranças vieram na sua mente. Lembrou da primeira vez que viu Mu, a forma irônica que ele falava com ela... boas lembranças, ela riu sozinha deitada enquanto olhava uma foto dos dois tirada de surpresa tirada por Miro. Na foto: Shina dava uma gravata em Mu por ele ter tirado uma brincadeirinha de mau gosto com ela.

– "Mu... por favor, não fique com raiva de mim..." – alguns minutos depois Shina adormeceu.

XxXxXxXxX

Despertador toca as cinco da manhã. Como já era de costume, Shina já estava acordada antes mesmo do despertador anunciar a hora de acordar. Não conseguiu dormir direto pois estava muito ansiosa com a grande viagem que faria. Já estava quase tudo pronto.

Mais meia hora se passou e Shina saia de sua casa. O sol já dava notícias de seu nascimento enquanto ela caminhava até os portões do Santuário onde um táxi a aguardava.

Chegou no aeroporto exatamente às seis. Ao descer do táxi, respirou fundo e encarou a porta automática. Intimamente ela desejava que a porta não abrisse, como um sinal de que ela deveria voltar. Ou uma falha no sistema que suspendesse todos os vôos... mas não. A porta abriu e tudo estava perfeito lá dentro.

Levava apenas uma mala e uma pequena bagagem de mão. Enfrentou uma curtíssima fila para despachar sua bagagem para o avião e depois teria que aguardar.

XxxxXxxXx

Uma senhora grita quando vê um rapaz de cabelos roxos aparecer do nada bem na sua frente. Assustado com o grito, Mu tenta acalmar a mulher mas acaba tomando uma bolsada.

– Ai, calma senhora eu apenas... – então ele observa uma tela – Itália! 3393! Ela ainda não foi!

Mu deixou a senhora falando com o vento e andou o mais rápido que podia. Ele não pensava que o aeroporto fosse tão grande! Os minutos pareciam voar... nada de encontra–la, céus! Onde ela estaria?

Até que chegou numa grande varanda onde se tinha uma vista da pista de pouso. Logo um sorriso se fez em seu rosto ao ver, debruçada no parapeito, uma jovem de cabelos esverdeados. Ao mesmo tempo sentiu um frio na barriga... seu coração acelerava a cada passo que dava.

Shina estava distraída olhando para um avião que estava prestes a decolar. Então sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro... aquele toque ela conhecia... seu coração ficou acelerado, suas mãos gelaram.

Ao virar–se, seus olhos encontram–se com os dele... era Mu. Não pode conter o sorriso que se abriu em seu rosto logo de cara. Ao ver o sorriso da amazona, Mu sentiu–se aliviado. A recepção não havia sido como ele imaginava.

– Você... o que faz aqui? – Shina perguntou

– Eu não podia deixar você ir embora sem antes me despedir...

– Onde estava ontem quando saí da festa?

– Bom, eu... tinha ido lá fora me espancar. Quando voltei você já tinha ido embora... sabe do que? Me espanquei ainda mais.

Shina deu um leve sorriso. Ele estava tentando deixar a situação menos tensa, mas seu corpo rígido mostrava o contrário.

– Bem feito! – ela soltou uma leve risada. – Quem mandou ser tão orgulhoso?

– Shina eu... quero te pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento imbecil ontem. Eu não levei em conta o quanto você queria que eu te apoiasse e eu... só pensei em mim. – Mu desviou seu olhar para o chão e fez uma expressão triste – Você planejou isso por anos, mas eu não sabia... eu não esperava, fui pego de surpresa...

– E eu também fui, Mu... não esperava que você...

– Eu sei que não. – o cavaleiro tornou a olhar nos olhos verdes da amazona. Olhos que ele sempre quis ver mas nunca pôde. Agora que os estava vendo, sentia uma profunda mágoa. – Não era assim que eu esperava que as coisas fossem, mas... eu te apoio em qualquer decisão que você tomar. Shina eu... te desejo muita sorte. Não iria me perdoar se não viesse aqui falar com você.

– Não precisa falar mais nada, Mu... obrigada por tudo...

Um barulho enorme de um avião decolando faz com que os dois se calem e fiquem apenas se olhando. Um pouco hesitante, Mu aproveita da situação e abraça Shina, beijando–a na face.

Ela devolve o abraço repousando a cabeça em seu peito, apertando–o firmemente num longo suspiro. Sentiu um como se tivesse tirado um peso das suas costas... ele agora a apoiava e isso lhe dava mais forças para continuar.

O ariano queria que aquele momento não terminasse nunca. Ele jamais pensou que fosse um dia ficar tão próximo da amazona que sempre amou tanto... aquele abraço tão tenro, ele conseguia ouvir as batidas do coração de Shina misturada com as dele... aquilo era mágico e só confirmava cada vez mais o amor que ele sentia. E estava disposto a tudo para vê–la feliz, mesmo que para isso ele tivesse que viver longe dela por anos.

– Shina... – eles se separam devagar.

Olhando no fundo de seus olhos, Mu aproxima–se devagar. Ele não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância!

Por que? Por que ela estava se deixando levar? Será que queria beija–lo mesmo? Shina começa a fechar seus olhos, tudo parecia ter parado ao seu redor... até que...

– Atenção. Última chamada para o vôo com destino a Florença, Itália, embarque no portão três.

Eles despertam e se soltam rapidamente.

– Você vai perder seu vôo! – disse Mu sorrindo – Vamos, eu te levo para lá!

Ele a transportou exatamente na frente do portão de embarque.

– Mu, obrigada!

– De nada! Agora corre!

– Sim! – Shina andou até passar por uma porta, voltando em seguida – A propósito! Cuide da minha armadura para mim!

– Claro, consertarei para você! De graça!

– Você cobra para consertar as armaduras? – Perguntou Shina com um sorriso indignado.

– Claro, acha que vivo de que? Agora vai embora antes que perca o vôo!

E Shina sorrindo correu. Se distanciava cada vez mais do cavaleiro que a observava com lágrimas nos olhos. Logo sumiu e voltou para o santuário.

XxxXx

– O que vim fazer aqui? – perguntou Mu

Aldebaran conversava com Miro.

– Ei ariano! Conseguiu falar com ela? – perguntou Miro

– Sim... ela se foi.

– Ah.. – segundos de silencio – Então deixa esse "chororô" de lado! – Miro deu um forte cascudo na cabeça de Mu.

– Agora eu te pego, escorpião de uma figa! – Mu sorrindo começou a perseguir Miro em torno de Aldebaran. Acabaram travando uma batalha destruindo o que ainda restada da casa de Touro. Mas foi só de brincadeirinha... e o Aldebaran?

– O que importa é que o nosso amigo voltou a sorrir... – comentou de braços cruzados.

– Mas o que é que você está dizendo? – perguntou Shaka indignado enquanto a casa terminava de ruir.

– É... Athena vai ficar furiosa. – Riu o taurino.

Continua...

E AÊÊÊ! Quero agradecer a todos os reviews carinhosos que recebi! 

_Ana – quanto a frase "Seiya e os outros" foi mal, mas eu tinha que resumir mesmo afinal todos já conheciam a historia né verdade? Hehehe... E também porque CDZ gira em torno do Seiya, então se dissessem no santuário "Shiryu e os outros" ia ficar estranho... ou até mesmo " Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Ikki" ia ficar bem mais cansativo, não acha? O.o_

_Beijooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooeeeeeeeeeees enorme para todos! \o/_


	4. Reencontros

_Muito obrigada pelos comentários de todos vocês!_

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––_-_

**Deixa o tempo passar...**

Capitulo 4 – Quatro anos depois... reencontro.

Quatro longos anos se passaram...

Shina conseguiu fazer sua faculdade. Com sucesso, se formou em Astronomia. Não havia curso melhor para um cavaleiro do zodíaco. Sua tia, uma senhora muito simpática chamada Marietta, fora muito gentil para a amazona, quase como uma mãe. No começo foi um pouco estranho para ela, principalmente por estar longe de seus amigos, longe de Mu... Shina nunca esqueceu o que havia acontecido naquele aeroporto. Desde então, Mu nunca mais mandara notícias, a não ser por uma carta que ele havia lhe respondido.

Mu não saiu de Jamiel. Estava para terminar o treinamento de Kiki que já tinha doze anos. O garoto estava numa fase rebelde, no ápice de sua pré–adolescência. Com o tempo o cavaleiro de Áries foi se acostumando com a ausência de sua amada. Até tentou ter outras namoradas, mas não passava disso. Ele não tinha interesse de casar com quem não amava. E no fundo, tinha esperanças de rever sua querida amazona.

– Kiki! – disse Mu autoritariamente. – Acorde!

O garoto parecia fazer corpo–mole.

– Não me faça perder a paciência... vamos, acorde! Isso é o que dá, ficar na internet até altas horas da madrugada. No meu tempo não tinha isso!

– Ah Mu...só mais um pouquinho... – Kiki se cobriu até a cabeça

– Ora essa! Que tipo de armadura você quer ganhar? Armadura virtual? Vai querer dar uma de "megaman"?

Mu percebeu que seria inútil e praticamente impossível tirar Kiki da cama. Deu para o garoto um prazo de quinze minutos, tempo que o cavaleiro iria até o vilarejo próximo. Era dia de checar as correspondências já que os carteiros não chegavam até a casa dele. Mas isso não era problema para o Mu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O Sol nascia numa cidade da Itália. Estava um pouco frio e a neblina da manhã tomava conta da rua calçada com paralelepípedos. As casas em sua maioria tinham um primeiro andar num estilo de chalé. Pinheiros enfeitavam as ruas, era um lindo lugar.

– Bom dia, tia Marietta! – disse Shina descendo as escadas

– Bon Jorno, bambina! – respondeu a senhora de cabelos grisalhos. – Fiz omelete e torradas para o seu café da manhã.

– Obrigada, titia! Acredita que ainda estou cansada da festa de formatura?

A senhora apenas sorriu e balançou a cabeça positivamente. A festa havia sido há menos de uma semana.

– Querida, chegou uma correspondência para você ontem. Não te entreguei logo porque você chegou tarde e eu já estava dormindo. Está ali perto da lareira!

Correspondência... Shina ficou sem entender por alguns segundos. Quem seria? Será que depois de tanto tempo Mu havia lhe escrito outra carta? Não, era sonhar demais. Seria Marin ou qualquer um de seus amigos? Estes também haviam sumido... cada um pegou seu rumo.

Shina pegou o envelope e leu cuidadosamente o nome do remetente. No instante que leu a origem da carta, sente seu coração palpitar... era uma carta de...

– Saori?

Vinda do...

– Santuário?

XxXxXxXXxXxXXxxXxXxX

Após pegar suas correspondências, Mu volta para a sua casa. Contas, contas e mais contas... logo vê um envelope com o carimbo da Grécia. Estranhou e observou antes de abrir. O que Athena iria querer? Por que simplesmente ela não o chamou por cosmo?

– Essa não! – Mu abriu um sorriso quando terminou de ler a carta.

_XxxXxXxXXxXxXxx_

_Japão, horas antes..._

Um homem forte de cabelos dourados abria a porta de sua casa usando apenas uma calça de moletom preta exibindo seus músculos. Ele não estava muito habituado com os costumes japoneses e os vizinhos detestavam isso. Mas ele não estava "nem aí".

Ele foi até a caixa de correio apanhar o jornal como fazia todas as manhãs. Percebeu que havia uma carta endereçada da Grécia e não perdeu tempo em abri–la. Ao ler, todo o sono que sentia por ter acordado cedo foi embora.

– Marin! Marin! – gritava sorridente – Vamos voltar!

XxXXxXXxXxXxXxx

Shina correu para fora de sua casa, pulando o baixo muro facilmente. Ela tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e corria em direção a uma casa há apenas alguns metros da sua.

Ao mesmo tempo um homem de cabelos azuis saía de sua residência segurando um envelope igual e também sorridente.

– Masc... Giovanni! – disse Shina correndo em sua direção – Você recebeu também! – ela parou em sua frente um pouco ofegante.

– Sim! Finalmente vamos voltar! – respondeu Mascara da Morte. Voltar para a sua terra natal o fez bem. Ele estava mudado e notoriamente arrependido de seu passado macabro. Por essa razão, ele não queria ser chamado pelo seu apelido, pelo menos ali onde era tudo tão tranqüilo.

– Mas ela diz que temos que ir amanhã! Mandou as passagens e tudo! – Disse Shina ainda sem acreditar.

– Claro, vou tratar de pedir demissão daquela loja estúpida e arrumar minhas coisas. E você, o que vai fazer?

– Vai ser ruim me despedir da minha tia. Principalmente ela que mora só... pretendo leva–la para lá futuramente! Será que ela gostará?

– Do santuário? Claro! Mas me responde uma coisa... e o Leonardo?

De repente o sorriso da amazona se desfez. Leonardo... o que ela faria?

– A propósito, camisola bonitinha... – ele apontou para uma camisola de algodão cor–de–rosa com um ursinho carinhoso desenhado na frente.

XxXxXXXXxXxXxX

_No outro dia..._

_Santuário..._

Mu foi o primeiro a chegar, exatamente duas horas antes do combinado. Nossa, como aquilo havia mudado! Valeu a pena esperar tanto.

As doze casas estavam exatamente iguais por fora, mas totalmente restauradas, sem nenhuma rachadura.

O coliseu, lugar onde ele conheceu a esquentada Amazona de Cobra, as arquibancadas estavam melhores, a arena continuava de areia sendo fiel ao antigo estilo. Porém, eles ganharam um verdadeiro ginásio com direito a academia, equipamentos de lutas e treinos, ganhou também um campo de futebol para os dias de folga. Até mesmo duas piscinas olímpicas para os dias de calor...

Agora que o perigo não rondava mais o santuário, os cavaleiros podiam ter um tempo para relaxar.

– Isso aqui está demais! – disse Kiki maravilhado – ainda está com cheiro de tinta fresca!

– É verdade... está demais. – concordou Mu.

A vila comercial havia sido totalmente reformulada, ganhando um grande, imenso para falar a verdade, espaço coberto com barracas padronizadas para cada comerciante.

Agora o santuário provia de um hospital também.

As demais casas, incluindo a vila das amazonas mudaram totalmente. As residências ganharam um padrão único. Cada uma tinha dois quartos, uma suíte, sala para dois ambientes, cozinhas, área de serviço, etc... casas simples, mas muito confortáveis.

– Kiki, temos que subir. Athena está esperando por nós.

XXXxxXxXxX

Shina chegava depois de uma curta viagem de avião. Um táxi a deixou na porta do santuário, mas... ela não estava só. Sim, Mascara da Morte estava com ela, mas... havia uma outra pessoa...

Do portão principal até a casa que foi construída para a amazona era um pouco longe. Shina andou sob o sol escaldante da Grécia segurando uma grande mala.

– Nossa, como é quente! Não vamos chegar nunca? – perguntou Leonardo.

Leonardo era o namorado de Shina. Sim, namorado. Ele quem ajudou Shina a se entrosar na faculdade e eles começaram a namorar no terceiro período. Porém de um tempo para cá, Leonardo havia se tornado muito arrogante... Seus cabelos negros caíam sobre os ombros. Seus olhos azuis davam um belo contraste com sua pele branca.

– Você bem que podia levar a minha mala! – reclamou Shina

– Fala sério, amorzinho... a minha já está bastante pesada...

Depois de mais uns intermináveis cinco minutos, Shina chegava em frente a sua casa. Nada podia estragar seu dia, ela estava maravilhada com as mudanças do santuário. Ficou espantada em ver a fachada da casa. Totalmente diferente daquelas que ela havia morado a vida inteira.

– Uau! – ela sorriu ao entrar na casa.

– Que muquifo! Coisa pequena, vou ter uma crise de claustrofobia aqui dentro! – reclamou Leonardo.

– Pequeno? Você não duraria um mês no antigo santuário...

– Que caixa é essa? – perguntou o curioso que se agachou na frente de uma caixa prateada.

Os olhos da amazona brilharam ao ver a caixa da sua armadura. Será que Mu havia consertado?

– Sai daí para não se machucar... – Shina chegou perto da caixa e puxou a corrente. Logo a caixa se abriu e exibiu a armadura da amazona. Ela fica emocionada ao ver o estado perfeito de sua armadura. Lembranças boas e ruins passaram na sua mente enquanto levava a sua mão na máscara.

Antes que ela tocasse, a armadura brilhou intensamente e foi na direção dela.

Leonardo assustou–se e saiu de perto observando que a armadura encaixava–se sozinha no corpo de sua namorada.

– Que coisa tétrica é essa? Pra que a mascara?

– Bom... tem uma coisa que eu preciso dizer. – Shina acabou por contar toda a sua historia da sua vida de amazona. Ela nunca disse nada sobre isso, pois temia não ser bem aceita.

Alguns minutos foram suficientes para que ela terminasse de falar.

– Mas você não é mais amazona, não é?

– Claro que sou. – disse Shina seca e amargamente. – A armadura está um pouco estranha por causa das roupas que estou usando. – ela usava uma camisa baby look branca e jeans. Bem confortável. – Quando eu pôr a roupa que se usa por baixo, você vai babar. – ela sorriu.

– Bom, pelo menos vai servir para nos divertirmos... – ele se aproxima de sua namorada a abraçando.

Shina não se sente nem um pouco confortável e se solta dos braços dele rapidamente.

– O que foi?

– Tenho que me arrumar, digo, por a armadura. Athena convocou todos os 88 cavaleiros para reunirem–se no seu templo. E faz questão das armaduras.

– Vou com você? – ele perguntou.

– Se quiser...

XxxXXxXxXxxXXxXx

Ao pisar no templo, Mu observa Saori sentada no seu trono com as pernas cruzadas e tomando algo que parecia ser um suco. Ao vê–lo, a deusa sorri e se levanta.

Mu e Kiki ajoelham–se reverenciando a divindade a sua frente.

– Kiki, como você cresceu! – disse Saori sorrindo.

– Eu... er... eu... – Kiki ficou gaguejando por notou como Saori estava bonita.

– O mesmo digo da senhorita. Cresceu bastante. – disse Mu de forma respeitosa. – E o Seiya, como está?

– Estou ótimo! – disse Seiya ainda na cadeira de rodas.

Pelo menos havia recobrado sua consciência. Durante esses quatro anos, Saori dedicou–se a cuidar de seu amado cavaleiro. Parecia que todo o dinheiro investido havia dado um gratificante retorno, pois Seiya voltou a ser o mesmo garoto de sempre: de bem com a vida e com o mesmo brilho no olhar.

– Seiya já está começando a voltar a andar. – disse Saori – Anda na cadeira de rodas porque é um preguiçoso.

– Ah, andar de muletas é cansativo! – sorriu Seiya.

– Não teve graça. – retrucou Saori.

– Seiya, posso empurrar sua cadeira? – perguntou Kiki

E os dois foram brincar...

– Nossa, quantas escadas! – disse alguém da porta do templo.

– Aiória! – sorriu Mu.

O Cavaleiro de Leão havia chegado. Trazia em seu colo um lindo garotinho de aproximadamente dois anos. Tinha os olhos verdes do pai e os cabelos ruivos da mãe. Marin estava ao lado dele. Não usava a sua armadura por um motivo simples: estava grávida de quatro meses. A barriga já protuberante não se encaixava na justa armadura de águia.

Um a um, cavaleiros e amazonas foram chegando. Shiryu, Shun, Ikki e Hyoga chegaram na mesma hora, ambos trazendo suas respectivas namoradas/noivas. Menos Ikki, este não namorava nenhuma garota.

Aldebaran chegava do Brasil com a mesma simpatia de sempre. Shura voltou da Espanha com um sotaque irresistível para as mulheres que o cumprimentavam. A conversa era só essa: os sotaques.

Envolvido com a conversa dos amigos Mu estava numa pequena "rodinha". Nela estavam Aldebaran, Shaka, Miro e Aiória. Ele ria de braços cruzados até que Miro o chama atenção para a porta. Era Shina...

Por um momento Mu pensou que seu coração fosse explodir. Não conseguiu conter o trêmulo sorriso que saiu de seus lábios, mas até que... percebeu que ela entrava de mãos dadas com um rapaz.

XxXxXxXxxXxX

– Não acredito que deixei você sair de casa com essa roupa! Olha só para isso, está quase nua! – reclamava Leonardo.

– Ora, não encha o meu saco. – respondeu Shina. – Por que não ficou em casa?

– Porque não ia deixar minha gata dando sopa por aí pra qualquer marmanjo.

Shina força um sorriso e olha novamente para a frente. Ao ver que seus amigos estavam reunidos, ela sorri de verdade. Todos estavam lá conversando, rindo... então ela viu Mu olhando para ela meio desconfiado. Mesmo assim, ainda sorrindo, ela tentou dar um passo a frente para andar até eles, mas a voz de Athena ecoou pelo templo. Ela ia dar um discurso de boas vindas ao cavaleiros. Logo, entre os dois, surgiram dezenas de cavaleiros que os separou.

– Olá! Peço um pouco de atenção, por favor! – disse a moça de cabelo lilás – Bom, primeiramente quero dar a todos boas vindas de volta ao nosso querido santuário...

– Quem é essa? – perguntou Leonardo.

– Ela é a Deusa Athena! – respondeu sorrindo com orgulho.

– Eu ia dizer que a lei uso das mascaras estava oficialmente abolida... – continuou a deusa – mas vejo que nenhuma amazona está mascarada. Que bom! Nem preciso dizer. – sorriu.

– Deusa Athena, é? – ironizou.

– Acho bom você ter mais respeito à deusa por aqui se não quiser perder sua cabeça.

– Ah e quem vai arranca–la? – perguntou cruzando os braços

– Gente pra arrancar não falta.

Alguns minutos se passaram e todos prestavam atenção nas palavras da Deusa Athena. Menos Shina. Ela queria sair dali um pouco. Não que o discurso de Saori estivesse ruim, muito pelo contrário. Estava até divertido. Foi como se com o tempo ela finalmente tivesse aprendido como prender a atenção de um grupo através de boas palavras.

– Onde vai? – perguntou Leonardo ao perceber que sua namorada estava se distanciando.

– Já volto. – respondeu Shina secamente.

Sem dizer mais nada o jovem permaneceu no lugar onde se encontrava. Achava tudo aquilo um tédio, não conhecia ninguém, era quente como o inferno... como ele queria estar na sua casa, em sua banheira morna... até que na sua frente passa uma mulher com uma roupa justíssima e com uma armadura. Passa e pisca para ele, sorrindo insinuante.

– "Ora–ora... até que não é tão ruim..." – e deu um meio sorriso retribuindo o atrevido olhar.

XxXxXxXXxX

Do lado de fora do templo, num lugar afastado, Shina sentava–se num banco de pedra embaixo de uma árvore. Ah! Como ela queria estar ali, sozinha. A verdade é que ela já não gostava de Leonardo. Aceitou namorar com ele pois fora muito presente quando ela precisou, mas ela não sentia algo de especial ao olha–lo. Nesse momento ela o via mais como um bom amigo íntimo. Mas como dizer? Ele saiu da Itália e foi com ela ao Santuário, como ela poderia dispensa–lo agora, sem mais nem menos?

Estava tão mergulhada nos seus pensamentos que acabou não percebendo que alguém estava atrás dela. E se aproximava... tinha um sorriso travesso no rosto. Não podia perder essa chance de...

– BU! – a surpreendeu com suas mãos firmes em sua cintura.

– AAH! – Shina literalmente pulou de onde estava sentada e seu coração começou a pular loucamente em seu peito. Rapidamente ela levantou–se para encarar o engraçadinho. – Que susto! Você não tem mais nada pra f...

Shina não conseguiu completar sua frase. Era ele, o cavaleiro de Áries. Mu estava lindo, sorria se divertindo com a situação da amazona da mesma forma quando pregava as peças nela. O mesmo olhar fraterno... cabelos soltos ao vento e banhados pela luz do sol no fim da tarde, bem como a sua armadura que reluzia num dourado intenso.

– Estava com saudades... – disse Mu sorrindo.

– Nossa... eu também! – ela subiu no banco e se jogou em seus braços.

Ela o abraçou intensamente, ignorando o incomodo que o contato entre as armaduras fazia. Totalmente sem ação, Mu também a abraça, encostando seu queixo levemente no ombro da amazona.

– Você está linda. – comentou. Ela havia mudado alguma coisa em quatro anos. Parecia mais mulher, mais segura.

– Obrigada, eu sei. – riu – Brincadeira... você também está muito bonito.

– Senti muito a sua falta...

– E eu a sua... – Shina tocou o rosto do cavaleiro com uma das mãos – Por que não me deu mais notícias?

– Bom, eu pensei que você estivesse se divertindo muito na faculdade... não quis te atrapalhar. – respondeu o cavaleiro enquanto tomava a mão da amazona – você também não me mandou mais cartas.

– Pensei que não quisesse mais saber de mim. Me esquecido...

– Bobagem... eu nunca irei te esquecer, Shina.

Foi a primeira vez em quatro anos que Shina sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir seu nome. Aquela frase, aquela mão tocando na sua... fez o coração da amazona bater mais forte. De repente esqueceu todos os seus problemas, como se estivesse num transe. Estava tudo muito perfeito.

– Me responde uma coisa... aquele... é seu namorado? – perguntou Mu.

Leonardo... Por um instante foi como se ninguém com esse nome houvesse cruzado seu caminho. Mas ao ouvir a pergunta, Shina acabou acordando e seu sorriso mais uma vez se desfez.

– Sim.

Ao dizer isso, ela percebeu o olhar desapontado que o cavaleiro deu. Longos segundos torturantes em silencio se passaram. Ela não sabia o que falar e a voz não saía da boca do cavaleiro. Porém alguém tinha que quebrar aquele silêncio...

– Que bom... – disse Mu – Bom saber que você superou aquele "probleminha" com o Seiya.

– A verdade é que... você que me fez esquece–lo. – Shina olhou para o chão.

– O que? – Mu pareceu não entender muito bem o que a amazona havia dito.

– Mu, nesses quatro anos eu nunca te esqueci. – desta vez ela o encarou seriamente. – Pensava em você todos os dias, lembrava daquele dia no aeroporto em que nós quase... nos beijamos... espero não estar sendo uma idiota ao te falar isso, mas... não consegui te esquecer, Mu. E isso só cresceu com o tempo.

Mu pareceu confuso. Por que só depois de tanto tempo ela resolveu falar aquelas coisas?

– Eu pensava que você já tinha se esquecido de mim... daí apareceu Leonardo. Alegre, sempre tentando me agradar, supria a necessidade que eu tinha... de você. – ela não conseguia se controlar. Quanto menos pensava, mais falava. Ela podia ver nos olhos do cavaleiro a surpresa que ele sentia. – De certa forma ele me completava...

– Shina, eu... – Mu gaguejou um pouco.

A amazona ficou nervosa, pensou ter ido longe demais. Ora, afinal quem iria gostar de uma pessoa depois de quatro anos sem vê–la?

– M–Me desculpa, Mu! – ela recuou dois passos – não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça... você deve estar me achando uma idiota... eu estou me achando uma idiota... eu vou...

Ao dar as costas, ela sente um cosmo forte se desfazendo e uma mão em seu braço.

Subitamente Mu a puxa contra si, abraçando–a. Havia tirado sua armadura. Ele não tinha palavras para exprimir o que sentia naquele momento. Comprimiu carinhosamente o corpo da amazona contra seu, deixando com que ela pudesse sentir seu coração.

– Sente meu coração, Shina? Ele bate por você. Sempre bateu e irá bater. Então não ouse falar que eu iria te esquecer... isso jamais poderia acontecer.

Ao falar isso, Shina levanta a cabeça e olha nos olhos do cavaleiro.

– Rimou! – sorriu um pouco corada.

– É. – Mu respondeu sorrindo serenamente.

E assim, seus lábios uniram–se. Shina envolveu seus braços pelo pescoço do cavaleiro enquanto este a abraçava pela cintura. Seus lábios colados e entreabertos roçavam a procura de um contato maior. Depois suas línguas se encontraram num beijo descontrolado, cheio de saudades, desejo.

Mu sentiu suas pernas um pouco bambas, seu coração parecia explodir. Depois de tanto tempo ele finalmente estava provando o sabor daqueles lábios pela primeira vez. Ele agora queria mais... não parava de beija–la, não queria parar... seus dentes davam leves mordidas no lábio inferior da amazona, sua língua explorava o máximo que podia.

Com certeza aquele havia sido o melhor beijo de sua vida... Shina estava sentindo–se dominada pela situação, pela boca do cavaleiro. Seu corpo parecia queimar a cada simples toque de Mu. Estava um pouco nervosa pois sabia que seu namorado poderia aparecer a qualquer momento. Por um lado sentia–se uma traíra, por outro... deixou levar–se pelo prazer do proibido.

O tão esperado beijo estava chegando ao fim. Agora trocavam apenas beijos leves e estalados enquanto seus braços soltavam levemente. Olhos ainda fechados num roçar de lábios e narizes...

– Santo Dio!

Bastou uma voz masculina com um sotaque italiano para fazer o sonho tornar–se um pesadelo. "Céus! O que eu fiz?" pensou Shina em frações de segundo.

Continua...

_Oba! Sinceramente eu gostei, e vocês? Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena, não é mesmo?_

_Ah, me perdoem... não consigo fazer capítulos pequenos com essa fic! Hahaha_

_Beijões a todos os que acompanham essa historia. Muito obrigada pelo carinho!_


End file.
